EP-A-64155 discloses a bite-sized edible confection or cocktail snack comprising a fat-based waterproof capsule surrounding a centre filling of high liquid content.
WO 97/35537 discloses a method for making capsules for pharmaceutical, cosmetic and dietary supplements with a very thin film/coating or layer of a material such as polyvinyl alcohol, alginate, hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose or polyethylene oxide made by a method based on a roller process. It is stated that polyvinyl alcohol film is available in thicknesses ranging between 20 and 1000 microns and that plasticised polyvinyl alcohol film having a thickness of 80 microns results in good quality capsules suitable for cosmetic use. There is no disclosure of the use of such capsules for use in foodstuffs.
Fat-based capsules have a tendency to crack in changing temperatures especially in tropical climates or where temperatures can reach 40° C. or above.
Neither of these patents disclose a food product having a casing, i.e. having a thickness of more than 0.1 mm, aqueous-based, and able to withstand changes in temperature without cracking nor a product exhibiting a contrasting appearance between the casing and the centre.
We have developed a food product comprising a gelatin-free water-based hydrocolloid casing enclosing a solid, liquid, soft or particulate centre which is capable of exhibiting a contrasting appearance between the casing and the centre. The casing may be substantially transparent or opaque and, in particular, when the casing is transparent, the contents of the centre may be clearly visible.